plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pirate Seas - Day 6 (Chinese version)
:This is about the level after the v1.8 update. For the version before the update, see Pirate Seas - Day 6 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). :For the international version of this level, see Pirate Seas - Day 6. Normal mode= Pirate Seas |Zombie = |Type = Regular |Flag = Two |FR = Coins, a star, |NR = Coins |before = Pirate Seas - Day 5 (Chinese version) |after = Pirate Seas - Day 7 (Chinese version)}} In the Normal Mode of this level, the player has to beat 6 kinds of zombies in Level 1. Difficulty *This level can be hard as multiple zombies appear here. Getting a plant that can attack multiple enemies like Laser Bean or Snowy Cotton is obviously needed. Waves |zombie2 = |note2 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie3 = |zombie4 = 1 5 |zombie5 = 3 |zombie6 = 4 3 4 5 |note6 = First flag |zombie7 = 2 3 4 4 3 3 4 4 1 2 2 5 |note7 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie8 = 3 4 4 1 2 1 2 2 5 |note8 = Raiding Party! |ambush8 = |zombie9 = 3 3 3 4 4 3 4 2 5 |zombie10 = 3 4 4 3 1 5 |zombie11 = 3 4 1 2 5 1 2 3 4 5 |note11 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie12 = 3 4 3 4 3 4 2 5 1 2 3 4 5 |note12 = Final wave. Carries 1x Plant Food. Raiding Party! |ambush12 = }} Strategies |*Two columns of Sunflowers are necessary. Potato Mines will help you achieve that easier. *Plant one column of Kernel-pults, as much Peashooters as you can and one column of Torchwoods in front of it. You need to plant one column of Wall-nuts and one column of Laser Beans behind it too along doing so.}} Gallery NewPS6M.png|Level menu NewPS6G1.png NewPS6G2.png NewPS6G3.png NewPS6G4.png|Final wave NewPS6R.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 China - Pirate Seas Day 6《植物大战僵尸2》- 海盗湾 6天 Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Got a New Plant Spikeweed Pirate Seas Day 6 (Ep.26)|By |-| Hard mode= Pirate Seas |Zombie = : |Type = Regular |EM = Two |Flag = Two |FR = Coins, two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins |before = Pirate Seas - Day 5 (Chinese version) |after = Pirate Seas - Day 7 (Chinese version)}} In the Hard Mode of this level, the player has to beat the zombies above in Level 2. Difficulty *The zombies here are Level 2, which means the zombies have as twice as much health. The player should bring powerful plants or Level 2 plants. **Because of this, Conehead Pirates and Buckethead Zombies could cause more havoc than it normally does. Swashbuckler Zombies and Seagull Zombies can also cause problems, as the player most likely doesn't have Level 2 defensive plants. Waves |zombie2 = |note2 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie3 = |zombie4 = 1 5 |zombie5 = 3 |zombie6 = 4 3 4 5 |note6 = First flag |zombie7 = 2 3 4 4 3 3 4 4 1 2 2 5 |note7 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie8 = 3 4 4 1 2 1 2 2 5 |note8 = Raiding Party! |ambush8 = |zombie9 = 3 3 3 4 4 3 4 2 5 |zombie10 = 3 4 4 3 1 5 |zombie11 = 3 4 1 2 5 1 2 3 4 5 |note11 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie12 = 3 4 3 4 3 4 2 5 1 2 3 4 5 |note12 = Final wave. Carries 1x Plant Food. Raiding Party! |ambush12 = }} Strategies *Upgrade your plants to Level 2 and use the same strategy as you did in Easy Mode or find some powerful plants which some of them are easy to get, Pyro-shroom for example. Gallery NewPS6HG1.png NewPS6HG2.png NewPS6HG3.png NewPS6HG4.png|Final wave NewPS6HR.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 China - Pirate Seas Day 6《植物大战僵尸2》- 海盗湾 6天 Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Got a New Plant Spikeweed Pirate Seas Day 6 (Ep.26)|By How would you rate Pirate Seas - Day 6 (Chinese version)'s difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) levels Category:Levels with two flags